seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Admirer
The Secret Admirer is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis When Polvina finds some pretty shells laid on a rock, Tubarina and Ester are convinced that they've been left by a secret admirer. Plot As Polvina moves away from the territory of a mother shark and her baby, she discovers some shells on some rocks, as if someone had put them there. She tells Ester and Tubarina about this, leading them to realise that Polvina has a secret admirer. Polvina takes them to where she found the shells and they decide to find out who that secret admirer is. After failing to find out who it is, the girls decide to come back in the morning. Later, Polvina is talking with Tentie, denying that she has a secret admirer; for all she knows, the shells could have been left for someone else. Polvina scoffs at the possibility of someone leaving shells for Tentie, but she reassures him that he has many admirers. The next morning, the girls meet again and they find a shell on a rock which wasn’t there the night before. Ester and Tubarina find another shell on a rock, but Polvina tells them to hide, realising that they just passed the rock and there was no shell; someone has just put it there. When the girls see bubbles, Polvina goes to see what it is, but a Drylander pops up and takes a picture of her. The girls run away, but Polvina decides that they have to go back when she realises that the Drylander has a picture of her. They hide in a cave, where they try to work out how to take the Drylander’s picture maker while not being seen themselves, wondering how they knew about them and why they laid a trap for them. The girls see bubbles again, but it is revealed to be Tentie. Polvina has Tentie distract the Drylander by letting out a cloud of ink before the girls attempt to get the picture maker. However, they end up getting tangled as the Drylander takes another picture of them. After the girls and Tentie hide behind some seaweed, the girls note that the Drylander waved at them like he knew them. It is then that they realise that they know him as well - he is the boy who helped them and Leia free the beached whale a long time back. The girls see bubbles again, but it is the mother shark, who tells the girls that they are disturbing them. When Tubarina mentions that a Drylander is looking for them, the mother shark goes off in search of him. Realising that she said too much, Tubarina and the other girls decide to go after her. The shark confronts the Drylander boy, who gets scared and swims off, unknowingly setting off his picture maker in the process. The mother shark chases after him and after preventing the girls from pulling her back, catches up to the boy, takes his picture maker and destroys it under some rocks. The girls then realise that the mother shark didn’t want to hurt the boy, but wanted to take the thing that upset her baby. After the mother shark and her baby head off, the girls head to the surface, where the boy is attempting to swim to shore. Seeing that he is too far and that he will not make it, the girls decide to help him by throwing seaweed over him and taking him to shore themselves. Once he is there, he frees himself from the seaweed and finds a nearby shell that Polvina left for him. The girls head back home, relieved that the boy has no proof that he saw them, but disappointed that they can never meet him because he is a Drylander and they are Salacians.